Adventures in Narnia
by dinolove453
Summary: What happens in between the Royal Coronation and the return to England? Movie Based, three more humans come to Narnia, and problems ensue. A resurrected witch, a reunion, and a timeless adventure. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! Pretty Please? ON HIATUS
1. Once A King Or Queen in Narnia

Adventures in Narnia

Full Summary: What happens in between the Royal Coronation and the return to England? (Movie Based), three more humans come to Narnia, and problems ensue. A resurrected witch, a reunion, and a timeless adventure- the story of Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy's life in Narnia before they go home. Pairs- Peter/OC (Virginia), Susan/OC (Ronald), Edmund/OC (Sarah), and Lucy/Tumnus. (Sequel will be AU)

Ch. 1 Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen

Peter sat at his thrown, almost completely bored. With the war over (and only a few rebels remaining) and the kingdom cleaned up after just a month…

But he knew that a leader's job was never done, so he still had hope. And when Susan came running in, he became alert.

"Peter, we have a Minotaur general to see you," Susan gasped.

"Oh, just _great_!" Peter rolled his eyes. They got this everyday. A Minotaur begging to be released.

"Come on Peter, act more like a king!" Susan laughed before leaving.

Peter groaned again and stood up. The Minotaur then entered.

"Son of Adam," The Minotaur spat at Peter's feet, earning him a blow to the head from a guard.

"That's KING Peter to you," the Satyr guard hissed, his name was Jusoldi. (A/N: I know what that means in the Faun/Satyr language! Ha ha! You will too, don't worry)

"That's all right," Peter shrugged, "now; tell me, traitor of Narnia—why do you demand a visit with me?"

"So that I could tell you," he hissed, "that another prophecy, one that a Sybil on the rightful Queen's side made, shall be fulfilled."

"Just tell me the shortened version, what it means," Peter sighed.

"Two Daughters of Eve and One Son of Adam will come into Narnia after the 4 prophesied take Cair Paravel. Soon after, a new Queen will resurrect, an exact replica of the True, Late Queen, _sire_," the Minotaur sneered.

Jusoldi rolled his eyes, "he's been going on about this for days, sire. Shall I lock him up and throw away the key?"

"That would be wise," Peter shrugged and sent them off. He got this all the time, and by now he was quite bugged by it.

Susan then reentered the room.

"Peter, want to go out riding? You could use a day off, to be sure."

"Yes, I could. Gather Ed and Lu, we'll have a royal day out."

Susan smiled and ran out, leaving Peter alone once more. Peter sighed, got out of his throne, and paced.

He missed home on days like these. He missed his mum and friends for school; Virginia, Ronald, Michael, Sarah, Antonio, Benjamin, Christopher, even David! What were they doing? Were they even alive? Out of all his schoolmates, however, he missed Virginia the most. She and her twin brother Ronald were his best mates, and Virginia had always been in all of Peter's classes. The one time when they weren't in a class together was for one semester Virginia had a different PE teacher, but that was all. They had it the same hour. Over their constant union they bonded into best friends, even though they hated each other until 7 years ago, when they were 8. But on Virginia and Ronald's 8th birthday and Ronald had invited him to their party, an even happened that made them best friends. You see, all of Ronald's friends were picking on Virginia, and Peter stood up for her. He even punched one guy in the face.

They were best friends ever since.

But Peter knew that as long as he was in Narnia, he would never see Virginia, or Ronald, or any of his friends ever again. He had his family, and his subjects.

And he had to be satisfied with that.

* * *

Peter was running with Edmund through the forest a week later. It was actually fun to get in a nice, quick run, as it was refreshing.

They were running near the northern most edge of Narnia, exploring areas they had never been to before, when it happened.

Peter and Edmund heard someone emerging from the trees, and watched as a 15-year-old girl emerged, long dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, tall, not fat but not skinny, and in a skirt, sweater, and shoes; in other words, English clothing. She had hundreds of leaves in her hair, and tears leaking out of her eyes. She appeared to be… well, lost, like Lucy had when she first came to Narnia.

Peter's voice caught in his throat, as did Edmund's. They both recognized and knew the girl well. But the girl wouldn't be able to recognize them, not in their Narnian clothing.

_How did she get here? This isn't where the Professor's wardrobe is from, nor is it near any magical place… how is she here?_

Edmund found his voice before Peter did, apparently.

"_Virginia!"_ he gasped, while Peter just kept gaping.

"I-I'm sorry… _Peter! Edmund!_" Virginia wept joyful tears and threw her arms around them both.

"Ginny, what are you doing her?" Edmund asked as he pulled away from the hug but Peter and Virginia kept hugging.

"Virginia," Peter found his voice, but the only thing he could get out was that.

"Peter, Edmund, I was… I was looking around school, you know, and I found this closet, and I entered it with Ronald because we needed a mop, and the next thing we know we were in the woodland, and Ronald suddenly disappeared so I've been looking for him, because I know he's here… Why are you here? Why aren't you at the Professor's, and why do you wear such funny clothing… and crowns… and both have scabbards?" Virginia's voice was shaking slightly.

"We came through a wardrobe with Susan and Lucy…" Peter mumbled, "and saved the world and fulfilled a prophecy. We're rulers here, kings and queens of Narnia."

"Very funny," Virginia rolled her eyes.

"Its true! We'll show you!" and the two kings led the wandering human out of the forest.

* * *

Virginia was immediately amazed with Narnia and the fact that the Pevensies were _Kings and Queens_.

Susan was now walking with Virginia, laughing like back when they were best friends, before Virginia got closer to Peter.

"So, Gin, do you miss home_ now_?" Susan laughed.

"No! This dress is amazing, and its fun being here with my best mates. It's too bad that my older and younger brothers plus my younger sister aren't here, and then everyone would be here!"

"Are you absolutely sure that Ron is here? I mean, if he disappeared…"

"Susan, we're _twins_. I can tell if he's _anywhere_. The closer he is, the more I feel his presence. And I know he's in this world, because for the few seconds he was in Narnia and I wasn't it was like half of me had suddenly disappeared, like I lost a limb."

Susan laughed, "That's twins for you!"

Virginia laughed as well as the two walked down the path.

* * *

Lucy was playing with Mr. Tumnus. He was dancing with other fauns in a circle around Lucy, each of them playing their pipes.

Lucy laughed and giggled and danced in the middle of the circle, until the music stopped.

Mr. Tumnus bowed and started to dance with Lucy. It was so much fun… until Edmund came.

"Excuse me, but I'd like it if you _didn't_ dance with my 9-year-old sister, _Mr_. Tumnus," Edmund exclaimed.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," and MR. Tumnus and the fauns ran away. Lucy had tears glistening in her eyes.

"Why do you have to ruin _everything_, Edmund?" she cried before running off crying, leaving Edmund standing there.

(1, 196 Words)


	2. Schoolmates Reunited

Adventures in Narnia

Ch. 2 Schoolmates reunited

Peter was out riding with Virginia, who was recently granted ladyship by Peter. Laughing, they both rode through the glossy green fields.

"Come on Peter, catch up slow poke!" Virginia laughed as she rode ahead of him.

"Ooh you're going to get it!" Peter laughed and he and his horse sped up and over took Virginia.

"Fine then, Kingie, it's a race!" and Virginia sped up past him again, making Peter's horse startled before speeding up.

"You can never beat the king!" Peter laughed while going on ahead. Virginia let out a battle cry and rode far ahead again.

They raced until both their horses slowed and wouldn't go farther. By that time they were in the middle of another huge, green field.

They slid off their horses and laid down on the grass.

"Peter, Narnia's done you good," Virginia said after a while.

"How so?"

"Well, before you came and ever since your Dad went off to war, you've been… cut off from everyone. You hadn't even listened to _me_, much less your family, for comfort. All you've been doing is trying to act grown-up, like a father. Isolated. No one could reach you. Frankly, it was like I lost my best mate," Virginia sounded horribly sad at this painful memory, so Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"And then all 4 of you left, and another blitz ensued. Me, Ronald, Sarah, Michael, Antonio, plus my mum and your mum, were sent off to our boarding school because our houses were heavily bombed. That's how I ended up here- me and Ronald needed a mop, and we walked inside a closet that said 'do not open' hoping there might be a mop inside. Apparently the first principal of the school, 'Madam Polly' had some famous wood in that door or something, wood left over from some wardrobe made from a good friend of hers, and…"

"That wood is from here, Narnia," Peter laughed, "and we got through by the wardrobe, by the way."

"Yeah!" Virginia laughed, "and anyway, I guess Narnia's changed you _dramatically_, because you're back to your old self- no, better than your old self!"

"I feel more at home in Narnia than… well, than back home," Peter said softly. At that particular moment Peter had felt an unbearable urge to kiss Virginia, but didn't. He was pondering _why_ he had wanted to kiss her. After all, they were best mates, and young, and… well, it would just have been absolutely ridiculous.

"Strangely, so do I. Let us hope that we _never_ have to go back," Virginia laughed.

"I believe that we are schoolmates reunited in both body and spirit," Peter mused.

Virginia quieted after that, and settled herself deeply into Peter's arms.

* * *

"You know, Peter, I think that in Narnian clothing you're much more handsome than when you're in British clothing," Virginia commented as the two were out walking.

Peter flushed, Virginia had called him handsome.

"Not that you aren't handsome in British clothing, its just you look more grown up in Narnian dress.

Peter flushed even more.

"Well then, to turn the tables, you are more elegant in Narnian clothing."

Virginia blushed with pleasure, "Thank you, Peter."

"Peter immediately realized the impact of what he said.

"Of course, you look pretty in English clothes as well," Peter summed up; he didn't want Virginia to think he liked her or something. Sure, he loved her—but like he would love a best friend or a relative. She was like his twin sister—funny that she really was a twin sister to someone else.

"Thank you," Virginia smiled, "now, I have a request for the good King."

Peter laughed, "What?"

"Kis—"Virginia stopped, then shook her head.

"Erm, _find_ my brother."

"I'm already on it, as you know. However, I know that you were going to say something else, so say it already," Peter laughed.

"No, its fine. You wouldn't have done it anyway," Virginia said that in a tone that meant, _drop it_. So Peter did.

"Ok, well if you ever would like to ask me again, you can, you know. And I swear, on my honor, that I shall do it."

Virginia smiled, "I believe that what I'm asking you is highly impertinent."

"Since when have you ever worried about doing something because it is impertinent?" Peter gasped, shocked.

"No, I mean like you would scream and run away or something."

Peter chuckled, "Ok, but you have to promise me that you will ask me again, some other time."

Virginia sighed, "I guess I will, if I have the chance."

And they left the conversation at that.

* * *

"Dance, monkey, dance!" Lucy giggled as she was playing with a small talking monkey from the castle's zoo-of-sorts, where all the noble talking animals lived, but they lived in comfortable apartments and didn't resort to their old ways.

"I'm afraid, Your Majesty, that I can dance no more," the monkey, named Donald.

"Aww!" Lucy sighed, "Ah well. Thank you, good Sir Donald-the-monkey, for your source of entertainment."

"It has been a pleasure and an honor, my Queen. I bid thee farewell," and the monkey darted away.

Lucy sighed, and then caught sight of Virginia down the hall.

"Ginny!" she cried, running up to her.

"Whoa, Lu! What's up?" Virginia asked.

"Well, Virginia, Peter's been talking to me about how he's been feeling a little different about you lately."

"Really? How so and why is he telling you this?"

"Well, he was telling me because he needed someone to tell, and I was the only one of us 4 who wasn't going to the Court Dance in 2 Months, and he needed someone who wouldn't be there to egg him on. But anyway, I don't care _why_ he told me, he just told me that lately he's been feeling weirder feeling about you, like," Lucy giggled, "once he wanted to kiss you for a split second. Oh Virginia, _pretty please_ can I tell him that you love him?"

"Absolutely not! This is all nonsense- another one of your tricks trying to get me to fess up to Peter! Darn it Lucy, stop this!" Virginia cried. Back home, Lucy did this kind of thing a lot because she thought that the two belonged together and the only way to get them together was by Peter knowing about Virginia's love for him. And every time, Virginia got horribly cross with Lucy.

"Fine. But this time it was true," and Lucy left.

_Could this time have been actually true?_ Virginia thought hopefully, _no, it couldn't. Lucy really is a whole-hearted matchmaker, but I'm afraid I just can't let her… No, I can't._

And Virginia left to her room, silently.

(1,118 Words)


	3. Search for a Brother

Adventures in Narnia

Ch. 3 Search for a brother

"Lady Virginia? Lady Virginia!" a maid knocked on her door. It was a relatively annoying knock, for it was so early in the morning, but Virginia got up.

"Yes? Why, pray tell, do you wake me up at such an early hour?" Virginia yawned.

" High King Peter wishes you to dress quickly; you are going to go look for your lost brother. Queen Susan is joining you on your quest."

"Really!" Virginia immediately became excited, and left to go change. She was so happy, now, because she might find her missing limb.

* * *

Susan rode on her horse, in between Virginia and Peter. Virginia looked horribly anxious, and why shouldn't she? She lost her brother, and now they were looking for him again.

Susan remembered Ronald well. He was very tall, taller than most, with bright red hair (no one knew where the hair came from, all of his relatives had dark brunette or dirty blonde hair), and out-of-proportion arms and legs that just made him look taller. He wasn't that good at most sports, except for track, like his sister, but was very good in mathematics at school. Susan and he had grown as good friends while Virginia and Peter grew as best friends, since both lost their original best friend. And although Susan knew that she used to sort of like him, she didn't any more. She didn't know who to like any more, but she knew it wasn't any of the Borottis. Aslan hinted in knowing who, but wouldn't tell. Susan didn't really care, she had never been of the romantic sort, and she was more practical. Why, if any of the 4 needed to be married off, she would be the wisest choice because she wouldn't mind. She would learn to like her betrothed.

Riding through the countryside, Peter suddenly stopped his horse.

"Susan, do you have your horn on you?"

"Why yes, I do. What, do you think that those who need help will come if you blow it? Because, in truth, it is the exact opposite, sorry Peter…"

"Yes, I know, but maybe someone will come who knows where Ronald is."

"Fine," and Susan retrieved her horn out of her cloak, and blew on it. A magnificent sound came out, but it didn't scare away any of the surrounding birds, as most horns usually do. Instead, a small rabbit came bounding out of the forest.

"How may I serve you, My Queen?" the rabbit bowed.

"Rabbit, what is your name?" Susan asked kindly.

"Peter, Your Majesty."

"Sir Peter the Rabbit, do you happen to know where a tall, gangly, red-headed human is? A son of Adam who seems to be lost?"

"Why, I think I do, Your Majesty. Why, me and my brother Ben, that's short for Benjamin, live near The Blue jay, you know, and he happens to know of an odd creature that lives just a few hops from our den. He describes the creature like a Son of Adam, but of course we didn't believe him. I mean, a Son of Adam, here, in our little forest! But now, I believe he may be telling the truth. Follow me; King Peter, Queen Susan, and Lady Virginia. Follow me to the lost Son of Adam!" Peter-the-rabbit was just hyper with excitement as he bounded away, the 3 noble teenagers in tow.

* * *

Peter-the-rabbit led them straight threw dense forest, until it became so dense that they had to go out on foot.

"You might want to leave your horses here, Your Majesties," Peter-the-rabbit admitted to the three. All three dismounted, and carried on after the rabbit.

It was long and hard, the undergrowth was so thick it was hard to see past your own face. In fact, Peter's face became so scratched that he yelped when he brought his hand to it and felt blood.

"Peter-the-rabbit, I'm afraid this thicket here is too thick for humans to pass through unscathed. Do you think…? I mean, is there a safer way?" Peter asked immediately after finding himself bleeding.

"I'm afraid not. When the witch ruled, all of us small woodland creatures built a huge wall of branches and sharp sticks to keep out the witch. It actually worked well, especially when Aslan himself came one night and blew on it to make it even more painful to the witch and unconquerable by magic. We're working on breaking it down now, so that's why you haven't totally died of blood loss yet."

Peter turned as white as a ghost, "As King, I order you to have the removal of this wall be your top priority."

"It is, Your Majesty. Rest assured," and Peter-the-rabbit bounded through more dense undergrowth, making each of the teens groan.

* * *

"Oh dear, Peter, how thick _is_ this wall of sharp sticks?" have cried, have laughed Virginia.

"Thicker than your Uncle Prosper, that's for sure," Peter complained, referencing Virginia's very large, very wide, and very dumb uncle.

"I, although loyal to my family, have to agree with you there," Virginia yelped as another twig jammed into her rib.

"Don't worry, Your Majesties, we just have a few feet to go!" Peter-the-rabbit exclaimed.

"Look, Peter-the-rabbit, we have the same name, here, and all… please, please, please, can you find a less painful way?" Peter moaned as another twig pierced his arm.

"Don't worry, my King, we are," Peter-the-rabbit stopped and climbed through a final branch, "Here!"

Peter, Susan, and Virginia painfully went through the last thicket, and gasped. It truly was a woodland creature's home, with dens and a creek and tons of food.

"Welcome, Your Majesties," Peter-the-rabbit said happily, "Now, I shall go fetch the Blue Jay, and he can show you your Son of Adam," and the rabbit bounded away.

The three stood awkwardly as they waited for Peter-the-rabbit.

"Your Majesties!" Peter-the-rabbit bounded back very quickly.

"Yes?" Susan said.

"Indeed, the Blue Jay has a Son of Adam that painfully matches your description. He is coming," Peter-the-rabbit said breathlessly. In a few minuets, Ronald indeed appeared.

"Ron!" Virginia cried, hugging her brother.

"Gin! What are you doing here?" Ronald asked, "I mean, I thought you were lost or something… and what's with the clothes? Peter, Susan! Wow, we're all here!"

And the three laughed heartily, "Oh Ronald, you have no idea."

(1,050 Words) I didn't realize that I named the rabbit the same name as Peter until… well, midway through the chapter! Whoops!


	4. The Art of Cloning

Adventures in Narnia

Ch. 4 The Art of Cloning

The giant sneered in the moonlight. It was dark outside- too dark to see anything. The moon was the only source of light, and even that was being covered by the trees and the clouds. A wolf howled in the moonlight, and you could hear the evil being conducted.

"Wikkabrik, you promised that it would be done!" the giant, named Bombu, roared.

"Quiet, Bombu! It will be done, as the Jadis wishes! Yes, I will do it! Modern science is at my side," Wikkabrik, a dwarf (and the brother of Ginnabrik) reassured him.

Bombu held a knife to his throat, "We have very little time, Wikkabrik, and you know this well. Or should I REMIND you?" Bombu laughed evilly.

"I KNOW we have very little time! All I need is some of the Queen's blood- the rightful queen, mind you, not one of those annoying children. Other than that, I have everything I need."

"And HOW am I supposed to rob her grave, when it is so closely guarded by those annoying Aslan-lovers?" Bombu roared.

"By dressing as a _nice_ giant. That shouldn't be too hard for you. And say that Peter himself ordered you to check the body for something medical or whatnot, and you needed a blood sample."

"Oh, but how could I prove that?" Bombu rolled his eyes.

"Here," Wikkabrik handed Bombu a sheet of parchment, "One of my talents is forgery. It even has a genuine seal of Narnia on it. Just show them this, and you'll get the blood."

"Is there anything else you need? Because if this doesn't work, Wikkabrik," Bombu sneered and once again held his knife to Wikkabrik's throat, "It's your life that must pay the price."

"Don't worry, this has been done millions of times in a world that I've been to, called Sarmania," Wikkabrik laughed, "and they're almost there on Earth, where our new 'leaders' are from."

"How have you been to these worlds, anyway?" Bombu lowered his knife.

"By means of two magic rings that I found in my backyard one morning. But don't ask me to take you: I believe it is an ancient, dark magic. I've only been to two worlds, and I dare not use those rings again."

"Very well. But remember your warning, Wikkabrik. Your life is in your hands, make use of it," and with that, Bombu was gone.

* * *

The Satyr, named Baakalum, stared off into the cloudy sky. He was sent to watch the mound of dirt covering the witch's body called a grave, to make sure no one took it out so that no one could possibly resurrect her. It was dull work, watching that grave. He'd love to take a day off, but the High King Peter wouldn't hear of it.

So that was why he was forced to stand outside on that cloudy, humid day. A day that was definitely saying "Look, Baakalum! It is going to rain, and the fact that you just got cleaned up after the battle of Beruna isn't going to stop it! Oh no, it's going to rain on your fancy new guard's outfit! Ha ha!"

Baakalum grumbled as he felt the first droplet of water splash his nose. He continued to grumble as he pulled out his watch tent, which he used to sleep under at night when he had night duty, and tried to get comfortable as it started to pour.

They were big, fat water droplets, falling fast and falling hard. A clash of thunder was heard in the distance, and the more it rained the more Baakalum became cranky. Ooh, he was ready to just commit mutiny and walk off!

It was then the giant came. It was a big giant, three times the size of Baakalum. He knew the giant could kill him at any time, so Baakalum decided to be nice.

"Why are you here, oh Giant? Do you have business here?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. The name is Bombu, and I have an order from High King Peter himself to collect a sample of the witch's blood for testing. Here is the notice if you need it," and Bombu handed Baakalum the notice.

Baakalum read it not once, not twice, but three times before he was entirely convinced. Handing back the notice to Bombu, he nodded his head in the direction of the grave.

"Only a little bit, and be careful: Dirt and water doesn't mix."

Bombu laughed and walked over. Baakalum heard as he dug frantically, and heard him give a gasp of satisfaction as some of the witch's blood came out, and cover up the hole again. He walked back over to Baakalum then, and nodded in thanks.

"Thank you. Long live Aslan," he said.

"Long live Aslan!" Baakalum laughed as Bombu went away, and the rain continued to pour even harder.

* * *

"Here is the Queen's blood, and I feel like a traitor giving it to you. Why, the Queen would never have liked to be pierced in the side!" Bombu sneered as he handed Wikkabrik the vile filled with red-brown liquid, like puke mixed with blood. Wikkabrik was standing over a bubbling cauldron, adding hundreds of different plants and muttering to himself.

"At last! The final piece of the puzzle! Well done, Bombu. Gather the faithful; we shall need everyone here for her rebirth!"

"How long will do I have once you put the blood in, Wikkabrik?" Bombu asked.

"About two days, is that the time you need? I wouldn't want to keep the potion going, the longer we wait to add the blood the weaker our reborn witch is."

"Two days is just enough. Add the blood now, Wikkabrik," Bombu laughed evilly.

Gently, like a cook adding that final ingredient to make his dish superb, Wikkabrik tapped the blood into the cauldron, pouring the whole vial in. The cauldron sputtered and bubbled, huge bubbles of a mud-like liquid arose from the cauldron. Wikkabrik laughed evilly himself then as the cauldron began to writhe and moan, he could feel the rise of the witch coming near.

"Now go, Bombu! Get them quickly! They will want to be here when the potions done, and the rightful Queen of Narnia, Jadis, is reborn!"

Bombu and Wikkabrik laughed then, and laughed for a long time before Bombu bounded through the forest. Wikkabrik leaned over the cauldron, chuckling to himself as it continued to cough and burst and flop and turn over in itself. He could hear the cackle of a witch arise in the cauldron, and knew the potion was working.

(1,095 Words) -Laughs evilly herself- Now, PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Evil in All its Forms

Adventures in Narnia

Ch. 5 Evil in All its Forms

All of them were there. The ankle-slicers, the goblins, the giants, the dwarfs, the Minotaurs, the bat people, the monsters of every kind. They were all gathered round about the cauldron, chanting as it nearly toppled over and bubbled until everyone was beginning to chant, like they had when they were about to kill the Great Lion. (A/N: Aslan, for those idiots who are reading this. And btw- REVIEW FOR ASLAN'S SAKE! –Grumbles-) The Minotaurs roared, then bat people screeched, and Wikkabrik laughed evil as the sound of the witch's laughter arose from the cauldron.

"Only a few more minuets," Wikkabrik sighed and Bombu laughed evilly and happily.

"It seems I had you wrong, Wikkabrik. This copy of the witch will definitely do what we want it to, and that is retake Narnia!"

Wikkabrik and Bombu laughed together as the cauldron continued to sputter and splutter and gasp and spit. In the forest behind them, a pair of horses trotted up to the large clearing where the cauldron was, and stopped. Only the dwarfs on the edge faintly heard the clopping of the horses' hoofs, and they took no notice of them.

The riders of the two horses quietly dismounted and hid behind the bushes in the undergrowth, shushing each other and watching in horror. One of them, a little 9-year-old girl in an elaborate dress, called the other her brother. The other was an 11-year-old boy in a tunic.

Lucy watched in fear as all the traitors of Narnia chanted and called to the bubbling cauldron.

"Edmund, what is going on?" she cried as they chanted faster.

"I have no possible idea, Lu," and with that they continued to watch. The evil beasts continued to chant, and the cauldron continued to bubble. It was a horrifying sight to the young monarchs' eyes. The sky above the cauldron was red, and smoke billowed up to the sky and dissolved into it. Darkness plagued the atmosphere till it nearly choked you. The monsters gathered around the cauldron began to grow impatient.

"Wikkabrik! Where is the Queen?" one Minotaur began to roar.

"Where is the Queen? Where is the Queen? Where is the Queen?" they all began to chant, the ones that could talk, anyway. The ones that communicated using screeching noises made the most horrible sounds that one could ever hear. It was so bad that Edmund and Lucy immediately covered their ears and their faces scrunched up in pain.

"Any minuet now!" Wikkabrik laughed nervously, "oh yes, any minuet! Don't worry! She'll be here," Wikkabrik added an ingredient to the cauldron, making the cauldron lie still.

This seemed to only anger the crowd more.

"You killed what we had of her!" screamed a dwarf.

"Why you idiotic-" but the giant could not finish his sentence. The bubbling began again, but it did not make sounds as you would expect a bubbling cauldron to make. The sounds issuing from the depths were cackles and screeches, and noises obviously human but not understandable. Everyone in the crowd cheered as, slowly, the head of the witch arose from the cauldron.

"Robe me," she said evilly. But her voice, which sounded like the real witch's voice, was also not the witch's voice. It was like a mere copy- like on a voice recording on the radio or TV. It didn't strike nearly as much fear into the sibling's hearts, nor did it rouse the excitement of the crowd.

"She's just a copy!" a voice from the crowd cried. The witch looked very angry about this as well as she was clothed. She turned to Wikkabrik.

"The original Jadis and I are not pleased with you, Wikkabrik. Not pleased _at all_," the witch-copy said in what would have been a terrifying, threatening voice. (In truth, it was only a little bit terrifying because it sounded so, well, _copied._)

"I'm sorry, my Queen," Wikkabrik fumbled with his bow, "but this is the only way we could resurrect you without getting your body back, and I'm afraid that would have been impossible."

"THEN WHY DID YOU RESSURECT ME AT ALL?" the witch-copy sounded quite ominous now, but not up to what she would have been in real life, I'm afraid. "YOU KNOW THAT MY POWERS WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN AS GREAT! YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD NOT HAVE MY WAND, SO I WOULD HAVE BEEN POWERLESS! YOU KNOW THAT I AM A MEAR MORTAL, AND THIS COPY OF ME IS LESS THAN MORTAL! YOU FOOL!" the witch-copy shrieked. The entire crowd hushed, and Edmund was so pale you could tell he was just as scared of the copy witch as of the real one.

"I'm s-sorry, my Q-Queen," Wikkabrik stammered, "I was j-just trying to g-get a r-ruler b-b-back, one that we could all s-stand by, you know."

The witch-copy sighed, "Then, although you have done a less-than mediocre job, you have done what you could. Guard!"

A small troll came out from the crowd, shaking in his moldy boots, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Take this dwarf out of my sight. Do not kill him; simply… make him do slave labor. That's all he's fit for now."

The troll nodded, and grabbed Wikkabrik by the collar, and dragged him (screaming) away.

The clone looked satisfied. "I need a Minotaur general, one who can take the place of my old one!"

None of the Minotaurs stirred, to frightened to even do that.

"You! Justerfie!" Jadis pointed to one of the Minotaurs hovering in the back.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"You are now my lead General. You were one of my old one's commanders, you will do well. Do not prepare your troops for battle yet, though. We must wait to see what the reigning _children_ do, maybe even cause some terrorism. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I believe I can cause some terrorism, especially in the north and west."

"Good! Gather the faithful, Bombu, you who doubted Wikkabrik as you should have. You have proved a resourceful and logical giant, are you up to the task?"

"With honor, your Majesty," Bombu was the only one in the audience not trembling, he knew who the Queen really was and what a copy wouldn't ever be able to cover.

"Excellent!" and Jadis laughed.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Lucy whispered, crying silently. All the terrible beasts with their new ruler had gone, leaving Lucy and Edmund in the bushes, scared out of their wits.

"We must go back to the others, warn them before the witch becomes public, at least. We will stop her before she gets a firm hold," Edmund, who was too frightened to cry, held his weeping sister.

"Let us go," Lucy wept, "this place is too evil for me to even bee here a second longer."

Edmund helped Lucy up, and they walked back to their horses, who had tried to run away in fright. And the two young monarchs rode away, hoping that they could conquer this new evil, and save Narnia again.

(1,169 Words) Come on guys, review! I'M BEGGING YOU!


	6. A Time of Terror

Adventures in Narnia

Ch. 6 A Time of Terror

Lucy and Edmund rode back as fast as they could, back to Cair Paravel. They knew that, however shocked they might be, they had to get there to warn Peter and Susan. Their horses, which had been so spooked before, were grateful to get away, and cooperated by running like the wind.

Galloping towards the castle of the four thrones, Lucy and Edmund both were crying out to the people the passed.

"THE WITCH IS BACK! THE WITCH IS BACK!" they cried. Those who heard dared not doubt the word of their new rulers, especially when they seemed upset enough for this to be true. All those who heard began to panic.

Lucy and Edmund, since they were going so fast, reached the castle soon. They dismounted and told their horses to go into the stables themselves, for Lucy and Edmund were in a hurry. They ran, quite literally ran, up the marble steps to the great hall, where one of them would surely be.

"PETER! SUSAN! PETER! SUSAN!" they both cried as they ran into the hall. Peter looked up from his business- seemed that he was in the middle of a military conference with Orieus.

"What is it now, Lucy? Edmund, THERE you are, we've been looking all over for you! We're having a military conference, you know, and you're very late from your ride…"

"We have horrible, terrible news!" Lucy cried.

"You might want to sit down," Edmund notified him.

"What is this news you speak of?" Orieus demanded.

"Well, Lucy and I were out for our ride, you know, and we rode past the clearing just north of Beaversdam, and we saw a horrible sight. All around the clearing there were all the evil beasts: the Minotaurs, the wolves, the ankle-slicers, the goblins, the trolls… all chanting around a cauldron. Near the bubbling cauldron there was a dwarf, Wikkabrik was his name, and a giant, and I think his name was Bombu."

"Then, the cauldron began to grow silent, until it bubbled up even more ferociously," Lucy continued, " and out of the cauldron came… o-o-oh, its too horrible…"

"A clone, of sorts, a copy, of Jadis," Edmund said softly, "she and her new army are planning to lay low for a bit, and then commit acts of terrorism, then attack Narnia. We just figured that you should know."

Peter's face was very white, "We can not defeat this new Witch until Aslan comes back! What are we to do?"

"Plan resistance. We must rally everyone, and begin to watch the wild edges of the country. After all, terrorism is easier where the trees are there to cover you," Orieus said wisely, "but the one thing we must not do is _panic_. We must remain calm, and notify the people immediately. If terrorism does ensue, we shall remain calm and plan more resistance. Narnia will live through this, your Majesties."

"Of course," Peter nodded gravely, "Notify everyone. Notify Susan, Virginia, Ronald; notify Maki-the-griffin, and Mr. Tumnus. Notify Zelk-the-fox, and Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. We must get everyone on the case," Orieus and Edmund set out then.

"Lucy," Peter turned to Lucy, "You're friendly with the fauns. Go up to the north and warn them- there are huge communities of them up there."

Lucy nodded and ran up to her room to pack.

And Peter, in all his worry, sat down in his throne, and thought.

* * *

Bombu and the Minotaur, named Roringback, were down in the south, along the boarder of Archenland and Narnia. Both laughing rather evilly, they began to set up a wicked mudslide.

They went to a nearby marshland and gathered as much mud as they could. They knew that they didn't need very much to cause a lot of pain. They had just enough at the top of the hill, when they realized that they needed people to terrorize and the bottom of the hill.

This wasn't a problem. Bombu dressed up as a nice giant once more, and gathered everyone to the bottom of the hill for a meeting.

"Good friends of Aslan!" he began.

_Wow, he's laying it on rather thick, _Roringback thought to himself, _Good job_.

"We must now rally together! We are all in danger here, from the new witch's terrorists! What are we to do, you say? We are to save ourselves! Begin to stow away!" Bombu began to climb up the mudslide, but this was a mistake. Underneath his great weight, the entire pile of mud began to slide down the hill.

Everyone screamed, even Bombu. Roringback ran away then, not wanting to be held responsible.

Everyone was immediately covered in mud and gunk, screaming for their lives as they were killed. Bombu was among them.

* * *

"King Peter! King Peter!" a satyr came running up to him a few days after the mudslide.

"Yes, Baakalum?" he asked, impatient.

"There was a huge mudslide down in the borderline! Huge! 150 citizens were reported missing!"

Peter's face turned white as he stormed out of the castle with Baakalum, "who were among them?"

"Mostly fauns, but there were some satyrs and a giant named Bombu," he said breathlessly, "and there were some dryads there too."

Peter growled, "Bombu is on the witch's side. He must have done this as a suicide mudslide."

"Good Aslan," Baakalum muttered.

Susan watched, worried, as the two left.

_What is happening to Narnia? What is happening to my siblings? This is a time of complete terror- the witch is back! I must do something- but Peter isn't letting me or Virginia do anything. It's rather bothersome. Lucy got to do something- she's in the north, warning everyone! Yes, I definitely want to do something- and Virginia probably does too. _

_I know! We'll do something to __raise the moral of everyone- how about a dance? Yes, that would certainly raise moral- and maybe even cause some sparks among us. Yes, this is definitely the best idea. I'll go tell Virginia right now!_ And Susan ran off in the direction of Virginia's quarters, hoping that, even in this time of terror, they could raise the spirits of the Narnian people.

(1,023 Words) REVIEW! Come one, we're getting to the romantic part and hardly anyone's reviewed! You make me sad. So be it, Come Patsy! Wait, wrong movie… XD Review guys!


	7. Weird Feeling

Adventures in Narnia

Ch. 7 Weird Feeling

Of course, Peter was immediately impressed by Susan's idea, and allowed her and Virginia to begin to plan a dance. Most of the kingdom was to come, making this the party of a century. However, no one outside of Narnia was invited, for they didn't know who they could trust now.

So it was with lightened hearts that most of Narnia came to Cair Paravel on the day of the party, laughing and wearing beautiful Narnian clothing. Peter stood with his brother and sisters, greeting each of the guests as they walked by.

Virginia ran up to him then. Wearing a pale silk dress with the Narnian crest on the front, to everyone she looked absolutely beautiful. Including Peter, this scared him so. He didn't really think about his best friend that way.

_Wow, she is beautiful. How come I have never noticed this before? Why was I so blind? Hmm…_ Peter didn't dwell on this for very long, however. He bowed to Virginia.

"Virginia, I know this is late in coming, but how would you like to be my date for this evening?"

"That would be lovely! Unless, you asked someone else and they denied you…"

"No, you're the only person whom I'd want to go with," Peter grinned and extended his arm. Virginia took it, and the two went into the Great Hall.

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy nearly cheered as they left, but waited until they _knew_ the two would be out of earshot.

* * *

"And now, let us have the High King Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley, Son of Adam and the Magnificent, dance with Lady Virginia Borotti, formerly of Finchley, Daughter of Eve and the Spunky!" cried out Orieus, who was actually the MC of the dance. 

Peter bowed to Virginia, and Virginia giggled to herself. The three other Pevensies and Ronald grinned to themselves. Perhaps Peter was coming to his senses after all. He looked rather pleasantly apprehensive of the situation, if you could look like that. He freely danced with Virginia, but with looks of dawning realization on his face.

Peter didn't stop dancing right then and there because he knew, as king; he had many appearances to keep. But he wanted to stop, and run away. Why?

He nearly wet himself. Honestly, he did. The minuet Virginia was pressed up against him, dancing with him like there was no tomorrow, he wet himself. He didn't know why, although he was slowly figuring it out.

Oh, how he liked the feel of his best friend pressed up against him! Her form curved into all the right places on his, she made his body feel excited and happy. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling these things, but he was. He didn't want his body to become _too_ excited, though, because she would most certainly notice.

Peter, despite the new wave of emotion flooding through him, kept up his posture. He knew that he wasn't just "warm for her form"; he also loved the feel of her against him in a hug. He just didn't know what that meant, until now. He loved stroking her hair, placing a comforting arm around her should when she was upset. Peter loved to hang out with Virginia, and all the things above he just thought that those were true because she was his very best friend.

Boy, was he wrong.

After all, best friends don't kiss the tears off of each other's cheeks when one is leaving and the other might not be back when the departing one gets back. No, they hug and comfort each other. But Peter kissed the slipping tears off of Virginia's cheeks when he was leaving for the Professor's house. How come he didn't see it then? How come he couldn't tell when he felt that electric charge surge through his veins?

Well, he could certainly tell now.

And he loved being around her, anyway. She was so much fun to goof around with, and she kept his secrets safe from others. When she stayed over, they would whisper secrets and laugh into the night. They rode bikes in the park, waded in the river, and did their homework together. They were perfect for each other.

And the fact that Peter had just realized that he loved her, Virginia, helped.

Yes, he indeed discovered that he love the woman that he was currently dancing the night away with. He loved her form, loved her personality, and loved her. Loved everything about her.

Now his heart was indeed torn. Whether to confess his feelings and perhaps jeopardize their relationship, or keep it locked inside of him until his secret nearly killed him.

* * *

Virginia, too, loved dancing with Peter. The minuet they began she pressed herself against him, made him realize that they were meant for each other. She didn't know whether it was working or not, but she did know that their position in their dancing made her feel at peace. She wanted to rest her head gently on his shoulder, or lean up and kiss him. But of course, that would have been impertinent. And of course, Peter would have run away at this, like all the immature boys his age.

It angered her. Here they were, dancing like two old lovers, and they couldn't even act like it!

Sure, love was a weird feeling. But she loved that feeling, and wanted to let Peter know that she felt it for her. Maybe even have him tell her that he reciprocated the feeling.

Which was impossible.

Wasn't it?

* * *

"Everyone clap for High King Peter and Lady Virginia! And now we welcome Queen Susan and Lord Ronald onto the dance floor as well…" Orieus' voice was drowned out by the crowd booing; Peter and Virginia were definitely entertaining.

"For a more… lively… dance!" Orieus finished. Soon, very fast and very hyper, and it was pipe music. Peter immediately drew Virginia away from him, but continued dancing. They jumped and danced lively, Ronald and Susan following suit, as the music progressed.

Virginia laughed then, it was such an entertaining dance. Peter loved the sound of her laugh then, and it only made him continue. He spun her across the floor, making the entire audience clap for them. Peter couldn't help but smile- this was the most fun he'd have in ages.

They leapt and spun across the dance floor, the trumpets in the background playing lively. Finally, to everyone's dismay, the music slowed.

"King Peter and Lady Virginia, everyone!" Orieus cried, it had truly been a lively dance. Virginia and Peter bowed, and went back to their seats, both feeling immense love for the other.

It would take some time forcing this out of them, though.

_This is truly an odd feeling, love… but I love it anyway_.

(1,132 Words) Look, two chapters in short succession! COME ON AND REVIEW… No, I'm not being loud Mum…


	8. We Can't!

Adventures in Narnia

Ch. 8 We Can't!

Virginia woke up late on that morning, praying that there wasn't some Royal Meeting she had to go to that she was horrible late to. As she got up and knocked on her maids' quarters, she realized that said maid would be long awake and cleaning downstairs, so Virginia decided to attempt to put on her own long-frilly dress, something she had not yet achieved.

Yawning while attempting this major feat, Virginia though about the events since she came to Narnia. How much they had changed _herself_, changed her brother, and changed her friends. But the changes were good in everyone- except for her love. Except Peter.

He was more distant from her than normal, and didn't show any sings of being less distant from her. Virginia was downtrodden because of this. Did he not like her as a friend anymore? Was he just being her friend to keep up appearances? Did he know that he was slowly breaking her heart?

It was her darkest fear.

But Virginia knew to be reasonable. After all, she and Susan were very close now. She had friends. Losing Peter wasn't a very terrible loss.

Oh, who was she kidding? She loved Peter. If they stopped being friends, her world would crumble. Maybe even be permanently destroyed.

Because she had always loved him, even before she met him. She just had a grudge on him, those 3 years of hatred. But when Peter had come to her defense on her 8th birthday, she knew.

And was afraid.

She didn't know why she had been afraid, probably because she feared he didn't return the feeling. Or she was scared of falling in love in general. Whatever it was, it didn't bother her anymore, because she was no longer afraid.

But now, ever since the recent change in Peter, she was. She was yet again afraid, but now she knew why. She was afraid of…

Heartbreak.

* * *

Leaving a note on her dresser, Virginia had left soon before lunch, Peter found out when entering her quarters.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I am going out to the creek near the lamppost until dinner. I have food and a book. If anyone needs to reach me, I'll be there all afternoon. Don't disturb me if its not necessary._

_Sincerely, _

_Lady Virginia. _

Peter scowled and kicked the foot of her bed. He wished he could kick himself. After his sudden realization that took only a dance a few weeks ago, he had been raging an internal battle with himself. This battle was over whether to tell Virginia that he loved her- or keep it quiet.

_Maybe… you should just go tell her about the meeting tomorrow, just to see her-especially if you aren't' going to see her all day. _Peter knew that he was just giving himself an excuse to see her. He didn't feel one bit ashamed about it- love apparently did things like that, at least to him. It also made his legs feel like jelly whenever he was around her, and his voice catch in his throat, and when it came out it was wobbly and slightly emotional, and his heart pounded more than what was considered normal.

So Peter left the bed chambers to the stable, where his horse was waiting.

All the stable boys were off to lunch, apparently, so Peter saddled his horse himself. It wasn't a problem-not like he hadn't ever done it before- and rode off towards the creek.

It wasn't that long of a journey on horseback, and was there in a heartbeat. It seems that Virginia had walked.

He found her, sitting at the edge of the creek, her feet in the water, her shoes off and her hair pulled back into braids. She was munching on an apple and reading her book, _Dragons of Narnia, Dinosaurs of Archenland_. Peter tethered his horse to a tree, and sat down quietly beside her.

She didn't notice until she looked up to throw away her apple core, and was startled by the sight of Peter, his feet also bare and soaking in the creek, basking in the fall glow of the sun combined with the brilliantly colored leaves.

"Oh Peter, you startled me!" Virginia gasped, setting down her book.

"Sorry, Virginia, I just figured you didn't want to be disturbed, so I just enjoyed your presence."

"Well that's alright, as long as we don't talk about royalty things."

"Good idea, get away from it all," Peter nodded as they rested.

"What do you want to get away from, Peter?" Virginia asked softly, scooting closer to him so they were side by side.

"Tons of things. This new war, the clone witch, the fact that Lucy and Mr. Tumnus have something more than friendship but Lucy's too young and Mr. Tumnus is too old, and…"

"What else?" Virginia's head was now on Peter's shoulder, causing his heart to pound out of his chest rapidly.

"Nothing else," he squeaked.

Virginia didn't seem to want to take no for an answer, and opened her moth to retort, but then closed it again, just to play with Peter's hand.

_Oh Virginia, please, stop, before I do something I'm going to regret, PLEASE stop… _

But Virginia didn't stop; she even turned to face Peter, a serious look on her face, her mouth open and poised to say something…

"Virginia!" Peter stood up suddenly, dragging Virginia up with him, "I… we… can't do this!"

"Do what?" Virginia had a confused look on her face.

"Be…_lovers_! We're too young, we're rulers over a very important and vast land, we have a valuable friendship I don't want to loose," Peter exclaimed, his voice hoarse.

Virginia dropped his hand, "PETER PEVENSIE! Listen to me! _Yes we can_! None of it really matters! I know you feel something too- I know it and you know it! Our godforsaken _teachers_ knew it- why do you think we were always paired together in classes and for projects when we couldn't control it? Its not irrational, our pairing would be _logical_, and right!"

"We can't—not just before a war! What if I die, I don't want to leave you heartbroken! I don't want you to die and my heart to break!"

"You're breaking my heart right now!" Virginia's eyes were glistening-and leaking- with tears, her hands were shaking, "don't you get it, Peter?"

Peter closed his eyes tightly, "I know we can't do this, however much we want to do it…"

"Peter, we can! Peter, please," her voice was pleading and shaking. Peter, now too, was crying heavily.

"Peter, please, I love you!" Virginia cried and cried it twice more.

That's when things became unbearable for Peter. Damn his logic, damn his reasoning, damn his duties- he couldn't _bear_ to see Virginia in pain, especially because he had caused it. Peter grabbed Virginia gently by the waist and brought her towards him, and kissed her. Very passionately.

Virginia kissed back for a moment before breaking away.

"Pet-" but Peter pressed a finger to her lips.

"Silence, Virginia," Peter's voice was thick with emotion, and he kissed her again. They continued kissing, their arms wrapped around each other, until Peter broke away.

"Virginia," Peter's voice was shaking with passion and emotion, "I love you."

This time Virginia kissed Peter, making his head spin. They continued kissing until the sounds of people calling their names broke them apart.

"Oh no," Peter whispered, his voice still shaking.

"Virginia! It's Susan! There's an urgent meeting for Peter, do you know where he is?" Susan called from far off.

Peter grabbed Virginia's hand over to his horse.

"Peter, why are we running away?" she gasped and grabbed her book.

"I don't want to leave you," he mumbled, helping her onto the horse.

"Aww," she smiled and held tightly to Peter's waist as they rode away. Peter's legs felt like jelly as they rode, she was holding tightly to his waist and her chin was on his shoulder, sometimes kissing his cheek. They rode all the way to a small clearing, probably out of Narnia. (Although they didn't go through the wardrobe.) He tethered his horse in the clearing, helped Virginia down, and they immediately kissed once more.

"Peter?" Virginia moaned as they pulled away slowly, "why did you change your mind so rapidly?"

"I couldn't bear to see you in pain," Peter murmured. Virginia then threw her arms around Peter, and smothered him in kisses.

(1,407 Words) This chapter is so… heartwarming. I moved a depressing section from it to make it just happy. So REVIEW.


	9. Consentration Impossible

Adventures in Narnia

Ch. 9- Concentration Impossible

Lucy found herself wishing she was older. A lot older. Mr. Tumnus' age, because then Edmund _and_ Mr. Tumnus would let her love him. Mr. Tumnus, that is. Of course, it wasn't as if she couldn't stop the feeling, she just had to hide it. And leave it hidden, never taking it out.

That was the hard part, surely: not taking it out. She couldn't even think about her love, because she _knew_ someone would notice. No, she would have to live with the fact that she was in love with Tumnus the faun.

Of course, to keep her spirits up, Lucy kept telling herself that when she was older she could love him, or would have grown out of it by then.

She hoped, anyway. She prayed to Aslan, God, and anyone else up there who had divine influence over her life- and her love life.

Of course, she was always busy with Queen Duties, so it wasn't like she didn't have things to keep her occupied from her slowly breaking heart.

Then Mr. Tumnus came into the royal chambers at Cair Paravel.

"Your Majesty," he bowed to Lucy, her being the only one in the room.

"Mr. Tumnus! What brings you here?" Lucy asked.

"Queen Lucy, I am here to bring you happy news- of myself, really."

"Do tell!"

"Well, in the wild lands of the north, a fox patrol searching for those who escaped the evil witch's reign, found my father mother and sisters! I promised them that I would come and help, I've always felt guilty that I didn't go with them."

"Oh, well that's wonderful news! Can I come-Peter, Susan, and Edmund have things going well here."

"Oh no, you have duties here- and they found someone that I'd rather you didn't meet."

"Who?"

Tumnus let out a slow breath, "my old, erm… sweetheart."

Breaking, crumbling, falling… and Lucy hit rock bottom.

* * *

Peter stood up at the balcony, the wind blowing through his hair. Fall was here, and Narnia was chilly. Soon winter would yet again come to the land. Today was a meeting for the entire royal staff, not counting Aslan. Oh, how he wished Aslan was back! 

Now, however, he decided to read a comical book called _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_, (A/N- Yes, I know that's an amazingly hilarious movie- DUH!) which he was thoroughly engrossed in.

He was just reading the part with the King of the Swamp when Lucy came bouncing in.

"Oh Peter, please read aloud for me, I need _something_ to cheer me up!"

"Why Lu?" Peter asked.

"Never you mind, read Peter _please_!" and Lucy made her puppy dog face.

"_Fine,_" Peter smiled and began to read aloud.

"'One day lad,' the King of the swamp proclaimed, 'all this will be yours.'

'What, the curtains?' his son asked.

'NO not the curtains! All you can see over the hills and valleys!' the King exclaimed.

'But I don't want it!' the son whined.

'Now listen- you are marrying Princess Lucky, who's father owns the biggest tracks of land in Britain.'

'But I don't like her! Or the land!'

'What's not to like? She's beautiful, rich; she's got huge… tracks o' land…'

'But I don't want any of that! I'd rather just… SING!'" and Lucy was now laughing hysterically.

"Oh Peter, thank you! I'll see you at the meeting!" and Lucy left the room.

* * *

"Okay, Royal Meeting in session," Peter exclaimed as all of them sat down around the table. The royals attending were Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Virginia, Ronald, Orieus, Tumnus, Makki- the- griffin, the Beavers, and Zelk- the- fox. 

"Tumnus give the police report," Peter said lazily, he was distracted by the fact that Virginia was sitting next to him. He wanted to gently squeeze her hand under the table, but no one knew of their love. Not even Susan, or Ronald. It was their cherished secret.

Tumnus rambled on about how more and more refugees were being found in the North, and how his family was found, and how he'd like to join in the chase, and was asking for their permission to go.

3 of the 4 said yes, one of them said no. Guess who said no?

Lucy.

"Mr. Tumnus, I'm afraid that you have an urgent assignment here that refrains you from going. I received word of it just this morning," and Lucy opened up a scroll and read aloud:

"_Tumnus the faun is hereby ordered to come to the land of the mist to help with a recent catastrophe. A mudslide has occurred, killing hundreds of Narnian, and all fauns (with their gift of the ability to move nature) are ordered by the Narnian government to help. You have been given the task of rounding up all the fauns and dryads who are not already helping with another Narnian task,_" Lucy concluded, rolling back up the scroll.

Although Peter knew Lucy was just using this unfortunate incident to stop Tumnus from going to see his sweetheart, no one else saw or cared. They all though it was brilliant, since the mudslide was misfortunate.

Tumnus saw the true meaning of the words as well, apparently.

"Of course, my Queen. Just allow this letter to my family to be delivered—unless you have a reprimand against that too?" you could see now that Mr. Tumnus was _very angry_.

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"No, I don't," Lucy replied haughtily.

"_ANYWAY_," Peter stopped the argument before it started, "Orieus, military report."

_

* * *

__Stupid girls night out_, Peter though miserably as he wandered the courtyard. Susan and Virginia were having a sleepover (Lucy too) and Peter was absolutely bored. He felt the urge to run into Susan's room (where the sleepover was taking place) take Virginia hostage, and bring her to a secluded spot to kiss for the rest of the evening. 

Tumnus walked past then, grumbling to himself.

"Hello Mr. Tumnus, I'm sorry about our unfortunate incident this morning," Peter said wearily.

"King Peter," Tumnus turned to look at him, "have you ever been in love?"

Peter immediately felt uncomfortable, _was this about his sweetheart or Lucy?_

"Yes, actually," Peter replied with caution.

"Do you know the horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach that occurs when your love breaks your heart or you break your loves' heart?"

"All too well… Mr. Tumnus, is this about Lucy?"

Tumnus sighed and didn't answer for a while.

"Mr. Tumnus, please, tell me as a friend."

"Fine Peter, yes it is."

Peter sighed, "Tumnus, Lucy's actions today were horrible but understandable. She's just a little girl."

"Yes, I know, but still I have to live with the fact that I caused her to act like that, Peter."

"She's 9, this is her first taste of love. Giver her time before you two actually…"

"That's what I've been doing!"

"Wait until she's at _least_ 15, for me, please?"

"Yes sir."

"How, erm, old will you be then?"

"In faun years? Or Human years?"

"How old are you _now_ in Faun Years?"

"19, I'm actually," Mr. Tumnus was counting on his fingers, "57 in Human Years."

"Faun Years, then," Peter laughed.

"21."

"Oh good," Peter nodded in approval.

* * *

Sarah, younger sister of Virginia and Ronald, best friend of Edmund, had decided to go into the blocked closet an hour before Virginia and Ronald had gone in, and has been lost in Narnia for months. 

Until Edmund found her.

Riding through the woods on Philip, Edmund reached a forest he had not yet explored; only once with Peter way back when they found Virginia and it wasn't (obviously) thoroughly explored that time. He went deep into the forest, probably into the Wild Lands of the North.

Suddenly, Philip stopped.

"Philip, what is wrong?" Edmund asked.

"My King, I sense yet _another_ daughter of Eve in this forest."

"How close?" Edmund asked eagerly.

"Behind that bush," and Edmund leapt off of Philip and went behind the bush. He recognized the figure behind it immediately as Sarah- a complete wreck of a Sarah. She looked dehydrated and famished, but most importantly she was unconscious.

"Sarah? SARAH!" Edmund dropped to his feet and knelt by her side.

"Come on Sarah, wake up," Edmund gently shook her. He began to panic. What if she was dead?

But Edmund checked her pulse- there was a pulse, at least- and picked her up.

Sarah was Edmund's age- 11- and he was in love with her. Had loved her ever since her 8th birthday. All the Borotti children were best friends with the Pevensies- Virginia, Ronald, Sarah, and Michael and Antonio. Antonio was a lot older than everyone else, and the only one not born in Finchley. Michael was Lucy's age.

And only Michael and Antonio didn't enter Narnia.

Panicking slightly, Edmund picked up Sarah gently and carried her to Philip. Philip was a little surprised.

"You know this Daughter of Eve?" he asked curiously.

"She's my best friend," Edmund said softly, and continued so softly that Philip could not hear.

"And the love of my life."

(1,516 Words) Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy, I update. When I update, you get to read more. When you get to read more, you review. When you review, I'm happy. It's a great cycle! COME ON AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Secret, Passionate Union

Adventures in Narnia

Ch. 10 Secret, Passionate Union

He hoped that, to her, it didn't seem that he was trying to eat her face, because he wasn't. He was, indeed, kissing her with all the passion that he had kept bottled up for two days. When love is new, waiting two whole days to kiss just a second time seems like… well, murder.

And Peter and Virginia had just recently escaped death.

Peter pulled away from Virginia slowly.

"Do you have any possible idea how much I love you?" Virginia moaned.

They were sitting on a bench in a secluded courtyard in Cair Paravel- but nobody ever went there. It was overgrown and unwanted.

Perfect place for snogging.

"Maybe I might," Peter smiled, "someday."

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Virginia pleaded.

"When I'm ready," truthfully, Peter knew the minuet that he told someone people would be pressuring him to ask for Virginia's hand- he was almost positive that there was some Narnian law about that- and when he was ready to marry, they could safely tell the world.

"Ok, I guess, I just so wanted to tell Susan last night…"

"I know, my love," Peter stroked her hair, "and we will tell. When I'm ready for what I know will have to follow the telling."

"What is that?" Virginia snuggled up against him.

"I'd rather not tell, actually. You'll know," Peter half-smiled, half-scowled.

Virginia rested, then, in Peter's arms until she looked at him again.

"Peter… are people going to pressure you to marry me when word gets out?"

Peter sighed, "Kings _do_ have to keep up appearances, love."

"So, so true," Virginia sighed, "I know you are scared of marrying m-"

"Don't say _me_, love. I'm scared of marrying in general; I'd love to marry _you_."

Virginia kissed Peter again, and they were at it yet again-kissing passionately.

Peter didn't want to pull away when Virginia did, apparently, and moaned when she pulled slowly away.

"Peter," Virginia smiled, "enjoyed that, eh?"

Peter moaned again, "Virginia, I love you."

Virginia threw her arms around Peter again.

"Peter, I love you," Virginia's voice was muffled in Peter's neck.

"Virginia," Peter's voice sounded excited, "when we are married, how many children do you want to have?"

"6," Virginia smiled, "I think that's all my body will be able to handle."

"Good, because _I_ want as many as you can handle. I don't want to hurt you, you know," Peter laughed and brought his lips to hers once more.

* * *

"Queen Lucy?" Tumnus asked, coming into the Throne Room.

"Yes _Mr._ Tumnus?" Lucy asked, still quite angry at the events of the previous day.

"I am here," Tumnus breathed in deeply, "to make peace."

"Really?" Lucy's eyes flickered with hope.

"Yes. We are both in the wrong here: me because I told you about _her_ and you because you acted rashly because of it. We both must clearly face the fact that we are in love, accept it, and put it on hold until you are older, Lucy."

"I know we have to wait- but oh, I wish we didn't."

"I know, I wish that too," Tumnus approached Lucy and took her hands in his.

"Now you must promise me, Lucy Pevensie that you will wait until you are older for me, but don't fall out of love."

"Of course, Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy smiled brightly.

Mr. Tumnus smiled and gently touched Lucy's cheek before backing away.

"Now, I must bid thee farewell, _baalore_, and do as you commanded."

"I feel sorry that I asked that, now," Lucy admitted, "but what does _baalore_ mean?"

"It means _my love_ in Faun and Satyr language," Tumnus smiled.

"Then goodbye," Lucy's voice was soft, "_baalore_."

And Mr. Tumnus left.

* * *

Lucy was walking through the Cair Paravel gardens, breathing the smell of a rose deeply. It was a rose that Mr. Tumnus had sent her just before he left. It was her greatest treasure.

She suddenly came upon an abandoned garden, overgrown with weeds and vines, making it seem out of place next to the beautiful gardens surrounding it. Lucy was horribly curious about that particular garden—it looked like an ancient, tranquil beauty, maybe left over from when the last rightful rulers of Narnia lived here. Maybe, because of the fact that overgrown gardens make you think of those kinds of things, she could freely thing about Mr. Tumnus there.

Tucking the rose in her hair, Lucy attempted to push open the grand gates of the garden- but they were heavy with rust, and the vines didn't help either. So Lucy gave it another grand push, and it opened wide, like the mouth of the Great Lion.

Cautiously, like when she first entered the wardrobe, Lucy stepped into the garden. She looked around curiously, it was a complete jungle penned up into a plot of land the size of a courtyard.

Suddenly she heard a muffled sound from behind some of the denser trees- a wood nymph, perhaps? Lucy's curiosity drove her on, and she climbed through the dense trees and saw what- or rather, _who_, was making the noise.

There was Peter, and… he was kissing Virginia! She was situated on his lap, her hands in his, and they were kissing quite passionately. Lucy placed a hand to her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

"**_PETER PEVENSIE! VIRGINIA BOROTTI!_**" she cried. They jumped apart in fright, both flushed with pleasure and embarrassment.

"Lucy?" Peter ran a hand through his hair, "how… how'd you get here?"

"I was wondering the castle, Peter. Please, explain this…?"

"Erm," Virginia looked horribly uncomfortable.

"Let me guess," Lucy smiled, "you finally told Peter you loved him, and he said that he returned the feeling?"

"Actually, that happened a long time ago," Peter admitted. Virginia smiled at him then, and Peter smiled bashfully back.

"Anyway, _please_ don't tell anyone, okay Lucy?"

"They're bound to find out sometime!" Lucy laughed.

"Yes but… _please_, ok?" Peter sighed.

"Ok, I promise!" Lucy threw her hands up in defeat.

"Thank you, Lucy," Virginia smiled.

"You're welcome. Don't have too much fun!" and Lucy left.

* * *

Edmund knelt beside the hospital bed, nurturing Sarah. No one had any idea why he was so keen to help her, but Edmund knew why he was at her bedside every night. He didn't tell anyone, though.

Sarah, although no longer deathly pale and dehydrated, was still unconscious. It was everyone's fear that she was on the path to death. But Edmund knew, deep down in his heart, that he would wake her up, because he loved her.

And so that as kneeling by the hospital bed, placing a wet cloth on Sarah's forehead, and gently slipping medicines down her throat.

"Come on, Sarah," Edmund pleaded, clasping his two hands around one of Sarah's pale ones, "please!"

Finally, Edmund used a drop of Lucy's cordial, (Lucy had told him only to use it when nothing else worked,) and the drop slid down her throat.

Edmund watched, and waited, as Sarah's eyes flickered open.

"Sarah!" Edmund cried, and threw his arms around him.

"Ed-Edmund?" Sarah said weakly, "Thank you!"

And Edmund smiled back.

(1, 183 Words) I'd love some reviews… come on and review… Please!


	11. Return of the Lion

Adventures in Narnia

Ch. 11 Return of the Lion

Susan, whom we have not visited in a long while, was the first to spot Aslan in his return. It was quite a surprise to her, actually.

Walking along the shore of the beach, her long hair flowing behind her, Susan knew all too well that this was a sight many princes and lords and others would give anything to see, because according to her brothers almost everyone though her the court beauty.

And she _hated it_. She had never longed for a boyfriend before, even though she was 13 and old enough. No, she hadn't met the right man, and she figured she never would. Why? Well, one of her life long rules was never to get too close to someone she didn't trust, and for this that meant don't date a guy who isn't your friend. And…

She couldn't date Peter/Edmund, they were her _brothers_! Eww…

Ronald was her dearest friend, she didn't want to loose his friendship for love that could be lost

Tumnus was Lucy's, hands down.

Orieus was cool and all, but he was a centaur: Some "things" would probably be impossible

Aslan was a lion, not for her.

However, it was Susan's goal to find Aslan a she-lion, he always seemed so lonely.

So that meant she was doomed to be a bachelor-ette until she met that one person.

And she knew, being the "court beauty," she get a _lot_ of fakers.

And so completes the circle of Susan's love troubles. It antagonized her to the point of angst, sometimes. And so that was why Susan was walking to get away from everything, when she saw another figure walking towards her on the lengthy beach. She strung her bow in self defense, "Who is it!"

The creature let out an ominous yet welcome roar.

"Aslan!" Susan unstrung her bow and ran over, and hugged the Great Lion. Aslan chuckled.

"So, Queen Susan the Gentle, how have you been fairing since I last saw you?"

"I'm okay, I guess," Susan admitted.

"What is troubling you? From what I've heard, Peter's got the clone witch situation figured out, Lucy's dealing with the mudslide, Edmund's rounding up the traitors who support the witch, and you are just dealing with clean-up."

"I… it's a personal problem, Aslan, nothing you can do," Susan admitted.

"Really? You sure?" Aslan chuckled.

"Unless you can make me ugly enough so that I'm not considered the 'court beauty'."

Aslan roared, literally roared, with laughter.

"Oh Susan, embrace your beauty, like Lucy embraces her youth, Edmund embraces his skills in diplomacy and philosophy, and Peter embraces his lo-" but Aslan stopped there.

"What does Peter embrace? I didn't quite catch that," Susan said brightly.

"I'm afraid that only I and 3 others know, and I'm not eve supposed to know, so I can not spread that information…"

"Come on Aslan, _please_!" Susan smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough," Aslan chuckled, "and now, I think there is a Kingdom in need of me."

"Of course, Aslan," Susan smiled and they walked the long distance to Cair Paravel.

"Aslan! Long live Aslan! All hail Aslan!" all the residents at Cair Paravel praised him as Aslan walked down the long hallway towards the thrones, where Peter, Susan, and Lucy were sitting; and Ronald, Virginia, Orieus, Makki, Zelk, and the Beavers were standing behind the thrones.

"Welcome, highest of all the kings," Peter laughed.

"Hello, Son of Adam and Daughters of Eve. But where is the forth?" Aslan smiled.

"He's… He is taking care of Lady Virginia and Lord Ronald's younger sister, who we found a while ago and was very sick. He hasn't come out, he refuses to, but we check up on him periodically, give him supplies, because we can't get him to come out, eve though Sarah recently woke up. We suspect…"

"He's a bit distraught, sir," Lucy cried, "him and Sarah were good friends, and he just finds her practically dead, so he feels that it is his duty to save her."

Aslan nodded, "I shall speak to him. Now, I wish to see Lady Virginia and Lord Ronald."

They stepped out from behind the Four Thrones, went in front of said thrones, and bowed.

"Welcome Ronald, son of Adam. Welcome Virginia, daughter of Eve. Peter as rightfully dubbed you Lord and Lady, and I agree with his judgment."

"Thank you sir," Virginia smiled meekly.

Aslan nodded, "now I shall go speak to Edmund."

Sarah was sleeping on the bed, wet cloth on her forehead. At least, she was resting, she wasn't really asleep, she had too much to think about (and Edmund clasping her hand didn't help.)

How come, the minuet she woke up, she knew it was _Edmund_ (the least likely of people) who had healed her? Well, the fact that she loved him didn't mean that, it could have been anyone. But still…

And he never left her side. Frankly, he had changed back to, no, better than his old ways, and Sarah was having trouble not to swoon in complete love for him.

And he never dropped her hand unless he needed to go get something.

Man, it was _really_ hard to keep from swooning.

"Edmund?" Sarah opened her eyes weakly, still sick.

"Oh Sarah, you are awake!" Edmund took the wet cloth from her forehead and replaced it with a new one.

"Edmund, shouldn't you be greeting Aslan?" Sarah smiled at him.

"What, and leave you? No, you need attention," Edmund blushed a bit.

"Thank you for this, Edmund, but you have duties. I'll be fine now."

Edmund just shook his head and brought his free hand to her cheek, "I have other duties, too." His fingers gently grazed her cheek.

At that moment Aslan walked in.

"King Edmund, can I talk to you alone?" Aslan nodded at Sarah as Edmund reluctantly left.

"King Edmund," Aslan continued, "I see now why you weren't in the Great Hall."

Edmund hung his head.

"However, may I ask why you are going to all this trouble for one girl?"

"She's my best friend."

"I sense something more."

Edmund just shook his head.

Aslan put his paw on Edmund's shoulder, "Edmund, if you do not wish for Sarah to hear, whisper."

Edmund just shook his head again.

"Edmund, if you are embarrassed, I promise I won't laugh."

Edmund just shook his head once more.

Aslan let out a low growl, "I already know, Edmund, I'm just doing this so you can admit it to yourself."

Edmund's face turned white, but said so softly so that Aslan could barely hear:

"I love her."

Aslan nodded, "Good, I'm glad you've finally admitted it to yourself."

Edmund smiled while blushing.

"And it is okay, you can take care of her, just leave the room occasionally," Aslan chuckled.

Edmund ran back into the room. Sarah had her eyes closed. Edmund returned to his chair, and held Sarah's hand again.

Sarah's eyes fluttered open, "you're back. What did Aslan have to say?"

"He was… he helped me to admit something to myself," Edmund's fingers grazed Sarah's cheek again, and this time he got to see her reaction.

Sarah blushed and smiled. Edmund immediately withdrew his hand in mild embarrassment.

"Edmund," Sarah whispered, her voice was choked. Edmund took her hand again, but shared down at his shoes.

Sarah's hands were shaking as she lifted Edmund's chin so that he was looking at her.

"Sarah, I-" But Edmund was cut off by Sarah leaning over and kissing him.

Edmund's eyes widened in shock as he felt himself kiss back.

(1, 265 Words) Aww, they are so cute! Now review!


	12. The Battle

Adventures in Narnia

Ch. 12 Second Battle

"Come on, Peter, catch me!" Virginia let out a hyper laugh and ran trough the garden, Peter following.

"Impertinence is not appreciated in the land of Narnia, Ginny, you should know this by now!" Peter gasped, they had been chasing each other for so long Peter felt like he was dying. It wasn't any wonder that Virginia was on the school's track team.

Virginia saw Peter's exhaustion, and stopped running. Peter hobbled over, gasped, and grabbed Virginia by the elbows to keep himself from falling over. Virginia held him up by the elbows.

"Tired, King Peter the Magnificent?" she sniggered.

"I'll –gasp- get you –gasp- for that, Lady Virginia the spunky."

Virginia laughed, "I'd like to see you try."

"Hmm…" Peter smiled, "spunky and magnificent, what a pair!"

"We're made for each other," Virginia said softly.

Peter smiled bashfully, "so I've noticed."

Virginia leaned in through the gap between their arms and kissed him. They barely started kissing when a scream issued behind them. They broke apart, and saw Susan standing behind them.

"Susan," Peter murmured.

"How long has this…?" Susan stammered.

"2 months," Peter blushed a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Susan nearly screamed.

"We were going to…" Virginia muttered.

"Why didn't you immediately, Virginia! We're friends! And I was the first to hear that you loved him! Remember, way back in second grade?"

Virginia nodded, "I'm so sorry, Susan. I wanted to, but Peter wanted to keep it quiet for a bit."

Susan just shook her head a little, "Its fine, I guess, I'm just surprised. However… I wish to congratulate you. Peter, Virginia's loved you since you guys became friends way back on her 8th birthday. Took you long enough," Susan smirked.

Peter blushed, but pulled Virginia in closer to him.

"I hope you aren't left heartbroken after the battle," Susan said sorrowfully.

Virginia nodded, "I've been crying more and more as the battle comes closer and closer."

Susan shook her head mournfully again, "Peter, try to survive- she's head over heels in love with you."

Peter stroked Virginia's hair.

"I will survive."

Peter stood at the head of the troops, saddled on his horse, next to Orieus and Aslan. Edmund was going to lead the second set of troops afterwards, so he was in the back. Ronald was helping him, anxious in the back as well. Up high on the rocks; Susan, Virginia, and Lucy were directing the birds and archers. (If you are wondering where Sarah is, she's resting anxiously in her bed.)

Peter, too, was anxious, staring at the White Witch clone, who acted exactly like her counterpart (of sorts.) She had all the enemies of True Narnia out of Jail, and hundreds of rebels from the North. In truth, it was a formidable army.

Suddenly, a piece of paper in the form of an airplane landed on his head. Opening it, Peter found a note from Virginia.

_Peter-love_,

_Don't fret. We're going to win this thing, I promise you. _

_Love forever, _

_Ginny _

Peter smiled, folded up the note, and kissed it before tucking it away into his pocket. The note gave him strength, certainly. Aslan and Orieus nodded at him. Closing his eyes tightly, Peter raised his sword in the air.

"FOR NARNIA!" he shrieked, and started charging. So did the Witch, figuring they were safe from the birds.

Boy was she wrong. Immediately after the witch began her countercharge, Peter sent out the birds for the aerial attack, and stopped his charge, completely surprising the witch's troops.

The birds did their job well as much of the witch's army was killed in their shock. And then Peter resumed his charge, surprising the witch's troops even more. He first collided with an over-large Minotaur, and immediately stabbed him in the gut. It let out a last cry of anguish and fell to the ground. Peter continued charging, weaving his way through countless collisions, attempting to get to the Clone Witch and end the battle early.

"PETER!" someone screamed from behind him. Turning around to see who said it, Peter saw a sneak attack on him. Killing the attacker, Peter remembered who the voice belonged to.

_Yeah Virginia! God Gin, I love you. _Peter used this to his strength and fought his way even further towards the witch.

* * *

Edmund charged his sword into the gut into the gut of a Gnome, cut off the ankles of an ankle-slicer, and stared around him.

Bodies fell wherever he looked. It made him shiver. He preferred diplomacy and politics to war. Edmund stared longingly in the direction of Cair Paravel.

Cair Paravel. Where Sarah was resting, and apparently anxiously for him. After Sarah kissed Edmund, they revealed to each other what they had been holding inside themselves for so long, how they loved each other deeply. Since then, they had kissed more, but they still just enjoyed each other's company. And arms, for that matter. Somehow Edmund had matured faster in Narnia than he would have in England. He had matured so much he was willing to let himself be totally in love.

He quickly came out of his daydream. What good would love be to him if he died? What good to Sarah would love be if the object of affection was dead, and unable to love back? No, he would survive.

Charging and killing, charging and killing.

Just the things he hated.

* * *

Susan was looking out over the top of the mountain. She saw the chaos circling it, the lives being destroyed, death and calamity. It sickened her, but she had a duty as Queen to help out.

She wished she could throw it all away, but she knew she couldn't. She knew it well. Lord, why couldn't she just grow up and not be bothered by this sort of thing?

Suddenly, screams issued from the person who stood next to Susan. She turned to see who it was screaming, and it was both Lucy and Virginia wailing and pointing. Susan looked, and screamed herself.

"**_PETER! WATCH OUT!_**" Susan screamed. Peter was battling; he was in a vicious confrontation, really; with a _humongous_ Minotaur, it was probably 10 or more feet tall, and an ankle-slicer was nipping at his heels. However, this wasn't his problem; the White Witch _herself_ was walking over, a deadly look on her face.

Susan began stringing her bow and shooting frantically at the clone witch. Lucy was calling hysterically at Peter (and for Aslan, too.) Virginia, however, jumped down from the rock

"GINNY! NO!" Susan screamed while still recklessly shooting.

Virginia didn't hear her call. Running and extending from behind her a hidden sword, she charged at the Minotaur that was distracting Peter from the witch.

Peter stared at Virginia as she approached, " Virginia, what the (word not able to say here) are you doing?"

"The Witch is after you! Go kill her and end this bloodbath, I'll take over the Minotaur, just go!" she screamed.

Peter took her word and charged at the unsuspecting Witch. They began battling violently.

Edmund jumped down and helped Virginia kill the looming Minotaur, and all the ongoing battles seemed to stop and watch the Witch and Peter.

Clang! Clash! Sword against sword, attack and attack. Everyone wondered where Aslan was, why couldn't he come help Peter?

Virginia was the only one who didn't think that once. Her mind was filled with worry, despair, and heartbreak. She wanted to go run, pull the witch off of Peter, and take him away. _Oh, God, don't take my love away so soon, for the love of Aslan!_

Just as Peter delivered the final blow that killed the Witch, the Witch managed to knock Peter heavily to the ground.

He didn't get up.

(1, 287 Words) Review or I won't update! Seriously!


End file.
